Yubel's Gift
by Poke'boy24
Summary: Summary inside, contains Amazoness Monster transformation, rated M and first try at Yuri/ Female x Female. Jaden x Harem and Happy Holidays. (Image created by me, KidJuly24 on DeviantArt)


**Hey everyone, this is Poke'boy24 with a new one shot for the holidays and hope you all enjoy.**

 **Summary: Its Christmas at Duel Academy after the events that happened during season 3, and Yubel wants to give Jaden a great gift. After thinking about Jaden being the 'Supreme King' back in the Duel Monster Spirit world, she decided to give Jaden what every King need, a Queen and servants.**

 **Yugioh GX is the property of Kakuzi Takahashi and Tokyo TV.**

 **/ / / / /**

It Christmas eve at duel academy and inside the duel arena a duel was happening between Jaden Yuki of Slifer Red against a student from the Obelisk Blue dorm. Right now Jaden has no monsters and one facedown card on his field with two in his hand while the Obelisk student have a monster faced down in defense mode and it was the Obelisk's turn

 **Jaden: 1400 LP**

 **Obelisk student: 1600 LP**

"All right, my draw!" the Obelisk exclaimed as he drew a card from his deck and smirked as he drew the card he need to end this duel "I tribute my facedown monster to summon Battle Steer in attack mode!" he called as the facedown monster was replaced with a Minotaur like monster wearing a gold collar around his neck connected to a red cape, gold wristbands and holding a trident.

 **Battle Steer: Lv5**  
 **Element: Earth**  
 **Type: Beast Warrior**  
 **Atk 1800/Def 1300**

"Now Battle Steer, attack Jaden directly with Trident Charge!" the Obelisk called as Battle Steer charged towards Jaden with his trident held up, ready to pierce the rest of Jaden's life points

"I activate the trap card A Hero Emerges" Jaden said as he activated his facedown as he look at the two cards in his hand. One is the magic card De-Fusion and the other is the monster card Yubel

"I choose the card on the left" the Obelisk said as he pointed at the card in Jaden's hand as the Slifer smirked "I special summon Yubel from my hand thank to the effect of A Hero Emerges!" Jaden exclaimed as he placed Yubel's card on his duel disk as the demon dragon woman appeared on the field

 **Yubel: Lv10**  
 **Element: Dark**  
 **Type: Fiend/Effect**  
 **Atk 0/Def 0**

"Ha! You lose Slifer!" the Obelisk said as Battle Steer pierced Yubel with his trident "Yubel's effect activate. Thanks to her ability, she can't be destroyed and you take the damage instead" Jaden said as Yubel's eyes glowed with a devilish smirk on her face as she pierce Battle Steer in the chest with her left clawed hand and sent a blast through Battle Steer towards the Obelisk, wiping away the rest of his life points and ending the duel

 **Jaden: 1400 LP**

 **Obelisk student: 1600 - 1800 = 0 LP**

 **/Later, Jaden's dorm room/**

After the duel, Jaden went to his and Syrus's room at the Slifer dorm, though Syrus and Hassleberry left the island to spend time with their family, leaving Jaden the room to himself as he's making out with Yubel, in her human form, with her on top of Jaden who was fondling her C-cup breasts through the Dusty Lavender dress shirt as Yubel was feeling Jaden's muscles through his Black shirt

"Ooh... ooh... Jaden" Yubel moaned as she took a breath and went back to kissing

"You... were amazing... out there Yubel" Jaden said through pants as he move his hands under Yubel's shirt and began rubbing her skin from her slim torso to her bubbly breasts **_Ring Ring Ring_** until the sound of Jaden's phone ruin the moment, causing both 'King' and Guardian to groan from being interrupted as Jaden got up to answer the phone

"Hello?" Jaden asked "Jaden, how are this fine afternoon" a familiar voice with a British accent said on the other side of the call "Bastion, is that you man!" Jaden said excitedly, having not heard from his old friend from their first year at school after he decided to be Prof. Eisenstein's assistant after their journey in the Duel Spirit World

"Yes it is old friend. Just calling to say I created a new deck, strategy and formula to see if you're up for a duel like old times." Bastion said as Jaden has his signature grin as he exclaim "Sweet, we haven't dueled since our freshman year. See you soon Bastion." Jaden said as he written down where Bastion want to duel and ended the call as he look over to Yubel

"Why don't you go on ahead Jaden. Because I need a break once in awhile." Yubel said as Jaden put on his jacket and went to the door, giving Yubel one more look "I'll be back as soon as I can Yubel." Jaden said as he open the door and left while Yubel groaned as she laid back on the bed and sliding one of her hands down her Black shorts and began sliding her fingers into her vagina

 _'Now, what to give Jaden? Think Yubel think.'_ Yubel thought as she closed her turquoise eyes and began thinking of what to give Jaden for Christmas

Since Yubel and Jaden merged their souls, she was able to look in Jaden's memories since he started Duel Academy. Feeling herself close to orgasm, Yubel notice that Jaden dueled against some strong females _'That's it!'_ Yubel thought as her eyes snapped open and orgasm with her juice covering her fingers.

"That what I should get Jaden. What every King needs." Yubel said to herself and decided on her first target, Alexis Rhodes

 **/Obelisk Female dorm, Alexis's room/**

Alexis was just finishing wrapping up the gifts for her parents and was about take them to the school's mailroom till she heard a voice behind her

"Hello Ms. Rhodes" Alexis turned to see Yubel, in her monster form, but looking completely different

Yubel still stand the same at 7ft9inches in height, but now she's completely naked as Alexis blushed from seeing her Pink skin. Yubel also changed her figure by using the duel energy she absorbed from all the duel Jaden and his friends had while they were in the Duel Spirit World, so her breasts grown from C-cups to large K-cups with her Dark Pink nipples pointing up, her hips expanding to give her an hourglass figure and a heart shaped ass. Yubel's body also grown muscles, giving her the body structure of a Amazoness Monster as she sashay her way towards Alexis, causing the 'Queen of Obelisk Blue' to back up against the wall of her bedroom

"Yubel, wh.. what are y.. you doing here?" Alexis shuddered with a heavy blush on her face as the bottom of Yubel's large breasts squish against the top of her smaller rack while she was looking up to the female Fiend type spirit heterochromic eyes.

"I just came to retrieve the Queen for my King." Yubel said as her eyes glowed as Alexis became hypnotized as Yubel picked Alexis up and sat on the female Obelisk's bed with her sitting on her lap and began fondling the human girl's breasts, causing Alexis to moan

"Now, for the transformation" Yubel said as she sunk her fangs into Alexis's neck and began pumping duel energy into the girl

"OOOOOooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!" Alexis moaned loudly as her body felt like it was on fire as her body began transforming

Alexis skin turned into a pale Lavender color, her body began growing in height and mass as her clothes were ripped apart from the expansion, her height increased to 7ft6inches, her breasts swell from D-cup to J-cup, her waist became tone and slim, her hips and ass expanded to give a hourglass figure, her muscles grown to give her the muscle tone of a amazoness monster and her body gain dark red markings around her hands and feet, looking like she's wearing gloves and boots, chest, torso and back making her look like a cyber girl as Alexis opened her eyes

"Mmm, thank you Yubel for the new body. I never felt more energized." Alexis purred as she flex her arm while rubbing a hand on her new 6 pack

"Your welcome my Queen" Yubel said as she bow toward Alexis as the new Monster girl look at the fiendish dragon woman

"Rise Yubel, for we have servants to gather." Alexis said as she thought of some females to join Jaden's harem "And I know some perfect targets that you can gather." she said as she gave Yubel her targets as Alexis went to get hers

 **/with Yubel, Shadow Realm/**

Yubel was flying around in the Shadow Realm trying to find one of the women Alexis told her to get till she heard a eerie moan and look to see a hovering spirit wearing a dark gray cloak which covered it face, showing three glowing curved circles, two small ones looking to be the eyes and one big one to represent the mouth. In the spirit's hands is a large scythe that it was about to slash Yubel with the famous weapon of reapers.

"I don't have time for this. Be gone Reaper!" Yubel said as she grabbed the blade that was about the slice her open and blasted the Reaper, destroying the spirit and absorbed the duel energy from the now vaporized monster

"Now where are you?" Yubel said to herself as she continue to look for what she came for "There you are!" Yubel exclaimed as she found a sphere containing the soul of the one Alexis told her get

"Hello, Camula" Yubel smirked as her eyes glowed and began pumping duel energy into the orb containing the vampire woman's soul

 **/With Alexis, Obelisk female dorm hot springs/**

Alexis was at the hot springs in the Obelisk female dorm where she can find the first two targets for her king's harem, Jasmine and Mindy.

"Hey girls, mind I join in" Alexis said as she found her two friend as she went into the warm water to join them

"Not at all Ale... OH MY GOSH! Alexis what happened to your body!" Jasmine screamed as she and Mindy turned around as their eyes widen to see Alexis's 'Amazon Cyber' body as the transformed Alexis's J-cups bobbed on the water surface

"Oh don't worry girls" Alexis said with a devious smirk as her eyes glowed "Because the same will happen to you as well!" she exclaimed as grabbed Jasmine and Mindy by their arm with her 'gloved' hand in a tight grip and pumped Duel Energy into them, causing the two girls to groan in pain as their bodies felt on fire as Alexis let go of them

"A...Alexis, wh... what did y... you do?" Mindy managed to say as the arm Alexis grab began growing fur the same color as her hair **(I think her hair is a dark gray color?)** as her hand turned into a cat paw with her nails becoming claws as the fur on her arm spread up towards her shoulder

"Giving you two a new body my King will love." Alexis said as she watch her two friends change as their height and breasts increase

"But wh... why us?" Jasmine moaned as she fell back in the spring and her eyes widen to see that her legs merged and turned into a Mermaid's tail with Sand Yellow scales with a Light Brown tailfin while Mindy groan as she bend forward, feeling pleasure around her tailbone and cried as a Dark Gray fur cat tail spouted from her tailbone

After a while Jasmine and Mindy's transformation finished as both girls are laying on the platform on their back panting while Alexis took a nice long look of their bodies with a pleased smile on her face

Mindy entire body was now cover completely with Dark Gray fur, her height is now 6ft8inches, her face became a cat-like muzzle with a pink nose, small fangs in her mouth and cat whiskers, her ears are now pointed cat ears. Her arms and legs are now long and cat-like with her hands and feet being paws, her breasts swell from C-cups to I-cups with another two pairs under them, a slim and narrowed waist, wide hips with a long cat tail wagging over her new heart shape ass. Her muscles have also grown so she have the muscle tone of a mountain lion.

Jasmine height is now 6ft8inches, her skin from her torso up is now color Sea foam Green with Seaweed green fins on her elbows. Her breasts swell from C-cups to I-cups with her Seaweed Green nipples hard and standing up, her legs are now a Sand Yellow scaly fishtail with a Light Brown tailfin with an hourglass figure. Her muscles also grown so she now have the same Amazoness muscle tone as Alexis's new body.

Both transformed girls soon moan as they open their eyes, with Mindy's having cat slit pupils, as they both look at Alexis with loyalty all over their faces and bowed

"Hello Queen Alexis" Jasmine and Mindy said with their breasts squeezing together

"Now then" Alexis began as she lift herself up onto the platform and laid on her back with her hand behind her head as she look at the Anthro Cat and Mermaid with lust in her eyes "Pleasure your Queen" Alexis demanded as Jasmine and Mindy fondle Alexis's breasts and started sucking on her nipples, causing the Amazon Cyber girl to moan

 **/Meanwhile, with Yubel/**

Yubel was flying around Domino City in her spirit form so to not draw any attention along with a newly transformed Camula flying beside her, also in spirit form

Camula's height is now 7ft5inches, her skin is now a Pale Blue color, Blood Red lips with vampire fangs sticking from her top lip, slit pupil eyes and large Bat wings coming from her back. Her breasts swell from D-cup to J-cup with hard Pale Purple nipples, her waist is slim and toned with wide hips connected to long sexy legs and her muscle grown to give that exotic Amazon built making her an 'Amazoness Vampire'.

"I see the next targets Mistress Yubel" Camula said as she saw, with her Vampire vision, the next women for her King's harem sitting at a cafe, Sarina and Princess Rose.

 **/Domino's Cafe/**

Sitting out at one of the outside tables of the cafe are Sarina, younger sister of Sartorius when they were under the influence of The Light of Destruction, having a cup of warm tea with Princess Rose and talking with each other

"It sure is a nice day to enjoy a cup of warm tea. Wouldn't you agree Rose?" Sarina said as she took a sip from her cup, enjoying the hot liquid as she look at the 'Frog Princess' taking a sip from her cup

"Like, indeed Sarina" Rose said as she look up, thinking she saw something moving in the air before turning back to Sarina "The winter weather is nice today. Thank you for accepting my invitation for this get together." Rose said taking another sip of her tea

"Your welcome, shall we head towards my hotel room after our tea." Sarina said as she and Rose finish their tea and went to Sarina's Hotel room, not knowing that they're being followed or what's going to happen to them

 **/Later, Sarina's Hotel room/**

Sarina and Rose walked into Sarina's hotel room and notice that it was cold inside

"I'll start a fire to warm us up" Sarina said as she and Rose took off their coats as Sarina went to the fireplace to light a fire "AAHHH!" she heard Rose scream and quickly turn to see the princess being held in a tight lock by Yubel with the Dragon woman's large breasts squeezing against the back of Rose's head

"Who are you and what are you going to do to Rose?" Sarina questioned, not noticing Camula appearing behind her as the Amazon Vampire woman locked the miko in a bear hug and blushed at feeling the female vampire's own large rack squish against the back of her head

"Just getting two more members for my King's harem" Yubel said as her eyes glowed and sunk her fangs into Rose's neck and started to pump Duel Energy into the princess with Camula doing the same to Sarina

"AAAHHHH!" Sarina and Rose both cried as they felt as if their bodies are on fire as their transformation began as their clothes began ripping does to the changes

Sarina skin turned a Pale Moonlight color, her ears became pointed and her canine teeth grew into vampire fangs. Her height increased to 7ft3inches, large bat wings sprouting from her back and her nails grew into small claws. Her breasts swell from C-cups to J-cups with pale pink nipples hardening, waist becoming slim and toned, hips expanding to give her an hourglass figure with a sexy bubble butt. Her muscles also grew to give her the same Amazoness structure as Camula.

Rose's skin changed to a Light Green color with her face becoming a round frog like muzzle. Her height increased to 7ft6inches, breasts grown from a C-cup to I-cup with Moss Green nipples hard and standing, waist becoming slim and narrowed, hips expanded to give her a hourglass figure and a heart shape ass. Her arms and legs turn long and frog like with her hands and feet becoming webbed flippers. Her muscles also grown to give her the muscle tone of a cheetah with her hips, thighs and legs being the most muscular.

After their transformation, both Sarina and Rose are panting with the latter new long pink frog tongue hanging out of her mouth while Yubel has a pleased look on her face while looking over the newly transformed Vampire and Anthro Frog woman.

 **/Meanwhile with Alexis, Duel Academy Nurse's office/**

After having fun with her two best friends, Alexis made her way to the nurse's office for her next target, Miss Fontaine. The head of the Female Obelisk dorm and the Academy's Head Nurse.

Alexis turn into her 'spirit form' to walk through the door to sneak up behind Ms. Fontaine, who was making the beds in the infirmary, as Alexis's form become 'solid' and wrap the nurse in a bear hug as her large breasts squish in the back of the older woman's head

"Hello Nurse Fontaine" Alexis said seductively as one of her 'gloved' hands fondled Ms. Fontaine's breast through her pink shirt as the Ms. Fontaine blushed nova red, trying to suppress a moan of pleasure as she felt herself heat up

"Alexis, wh... ooh... what ar... aah... are you do... oooh doing?" Ms. Fontaine moaned as the 'Queen of Obelisk Blue' moved her other hand under the Nurse's pink skirt and began rubbing her wet cunt

Alexis smirk as she said "I just came to get a beautiful, sexy nurse for my King's harem." before Ms. Fontaine could ask questions, Alexis quickly turn the school's nurse around and kissed her deeply as Ms. Fontaine eyes widen with surprise but slowly melt into the as she wrapped her legs around Alexis's waist and started to thrust her pussy against Alexis's and moan into the kiss, not knowing Alexis is pumping Duel Energy into the kiss as her body started to change

"Aah... Alexis I feel... pant... feel so Oooooooohhhh" Ms. Fontaine moan as her clothes began ripping because of her growing body as Alexis laid on one of the beds and thrust in rhythm with Ms. Fontaine while cupping the transforming Nurse's ass

"Ms. Fontaine... I'm... I'm about to... ooh... cum!" Alexis moaned as she felt her orgasm coming "Me... me too A... Alexis!" Ms. Fontaine cried out as large Fairy wings sprouted from her back as the shredded remains of her shirt and jacket fell to the floor

"OOOOOOHHHHH!" both 'Queen' and Nurse cried out as their orgasms hit with Ms. Fontaine being more intense since she hadn't had release in years and the two laid on the bed with the 'Fairy Nurse' laying on top of the 'Amazon Cyber', panting with the bed soaked with their fluids

"That was amazing Ms. Fontaine" Alexis panted as she kissed the newly transformed nurse's forehead "Fonda, my name is Fonda my Queen." Ms. Fontaine, now to be called Fonda, said with a look of love and loyalty as she got up to sheathe her new body "And thank you for my new body Queen Alexis. I feel young and energized again." Fonda said while doing some poses as Alexis took in the new Monster girl's form

Fonda's skin changed to a shade of Ashen Gray with her height now being 7ft6inches and pointed Fairy ears. Her breasts swell from D-cups to J-cups with harden Pink nipples, Two pairs of White Fairy wings on her back, sexy slim waist and wide hips to complete her hourglass figure with a heart shape ass. Her muscles also grown to give her the same Amazon structure as Alexis as said girl gave the new 'Fairy Nurse' another kiss on the lips.

"Your welcome Fonda. Now come, I have one more girl to get for my King." Alexis said as she and Fonda left the Nurse's office

 **/With Yubel, edge of Academy Island/**

Yubel was now flying back to Duel Academy to get her last target who she seen it Jaden's memories, Alice the doll. And on her way to get the doll girl, she spotted her Queen standing near the lake with an unconscious Blair over her shoulder and Alice standing next to her as Yubel flew down and landed in front of them

"My Queen, I'm back with the women you told me to get." Yubel said as she took out three cards that glowed and took the form of Camula, Sarina and Rose as the three monster women bowed in front of Alexis

"You did very well Yubel" Alexis said as she handed the Fiendish Dragon woman the still knock out Blair "What happened to this one Alexis?" Yubel asked while holding Blair close to her chest as the female Slifer rest her head on the Guardian's breasts like a huge pillow as Alexis look at her "I discover her following me here after I picked up Alice so I put her to sleep." she said as she look at the sleeping Blair, thinking that she looked adorable while being held by Yubel _'Like a baby sleeping on its Mother's chest'_ Alexis thought while fantasying about her and Jaden's child snuggling against her chest

"Alexis, Alexis are you alright? You zoned out for a bit." Alexis looked down at Alice as she gave the Doll Spirit a smile "I'm find Alice. I was just thinking about the child me and Jaden will someday have because the way Blair is sleeping against Yubel is just like a baby with its mother." Alexis said as Alice look over to Yubel to see her looking at the sleeping Blair with a look of motherly love, finding the scene to be adorable till she felt herself being picked up and facing Alexis

"Are you ready Alice?" Alexis asked as the Gothic Lolita nodded "Yes Mistress Alexis, I would love to be with Jaden again." Alice said remembering how Jaden taught her that dueling can be fun and freeing her spirit from the vengeful 'Doll Chimera' as the Doll Spirit wrap her arms around Alexis's shoulders while the Amazon Cyber wrap her arms around the small spirit's back and brought her into a deep lovely kiss while pumping Duel Energy into her as Alice's body soon began to change while Yubel kissed Blair on the forehead as the young Slifer began changing too.

"Ooh Mistress, th... this feel soooooohhh good" Alice moaned as her body grew with her growing bust squishing against Alexis's as her dress began to rip as Blair moaned in her sleep as Violet color Dragon wings sprouted from her back and torn her shirt and jacket to shreds.

After awhile, both girls transformation finished with Alexis letting Alice go to take a good look at her new body as Blair woke up with a combination of a yawn and moan as she stretched her arms over her head

"What happened?" Blair asked rubbing her eye before noticing that she sounds different "I think your voice matured along with your body Blair." Alice said, also sounding mature as Blair looked down at her own body with a surprised expression

Blair height increased to 6ft6inches with her skin now being a Light Purple color with her face now looking mature. Her once small B-cups ballooned to a large I-cup with hard Pale Violet nipples, violet color Dragon wings on her back, a slim waist connected to wide hips for an hourglass figure with a long Violet dragon tail with a heart shape tip over her cute bubble butt with her hands now being the same as Yubel's. Her muscles also grown to give her exotic Amazoness built as she cupped her new breasts and moan from the touch.

Alice height increased to 6ft6inches with her face also looking mature with Moon White color skin and Dark Black color lips. Her breasts swelled from B-cups to I-cups with hard Black nipples, an extra pair of arms under her original pair, a smooth narrow waist with hips to complete her hourglass figure and long, smooth sexy legs. Her muscles also grown to give her the same body structure as Rose with Dark Black marking on her hands and feet, looking like gloves and boots, and around her neck, chest, torso and hips making her look like a 'Cyber Girl' just like Alexis

"Looks like I'm not the only 'Cyber Girl' now" Alexis purred as she gave Alice another kiss, their large jugs squeezing against each other as Yubel went behind Blair and wrapped her arms around her waist "Or me being the only 'Dragon Lady'." Yubel whispered lustily as she began fondling Blairs breasts, causing the newly transformed Dragon girl to moan

"Yes Mistress Alexis, I feel so much better in this body." Alice signed as she fondled her new chest with her top hands while rubbing her waist and hips with her bottom ones "Your welcome my sexy 'Cyber Doll'. Now let's go, for our King awaits." Alexis said as they all went to get 'ready' for their King tomorrow.

 **/Christmas Morning, Slifer Dorm, Jaden's room/**

Jaden had alive late last night after his Duel with Bastion because the boat he borrowed engine broke and had to wait for the parts and someone to fix it. And after finally making it to his room, Jaden pasted out right on his bed as the light of the morning sun woke him up

"Yawn... Sorry Yubel if I didn't show up last night." Jaden said as he rub the sleep out of his eyes, only to not get a reply "Yubel?" he asked out loud, not seeing his childhood friend/girlfriend anywhere until he notice a note on the deck across the room as he got up and read it

"Jaden, come to Chazz's old room for your Christmas surprise. Love Yubel XOXO." Jaden read as he went to Chazz's old room _'I wonder what Yubel planned?'_ he thought as he came upon the door and notice that it was unlock and open the and saw something that made him turn hard

On and around the bed was Yubel, Alexis, Camula, Mindy, Jasmine, Sarina, Rose, Fonda, Alice and Blair all in their 'Duel Monster' forms and wearing some new outfits

Yubel had change her normal Black skintight outfit into a crop top that strains against her large K-cup bust and a matching thong while revealing a lot of her Pink skin.

Alexis is wearing a Scarlet Red bikini bra that shows off a grand amount of her J-cup bust and matching thong.

Camula had change the dress she wear into a two-piece outfit with the top part straining against her large J-cups with the loincloth bottom revealing a lot of leg.

Mindy, being a cat, is wearing a Light Brown corset that's straining to contain her I-cups with a matching thong.

Jasmine, being a mermaid, is only wearing a Obelisk Blue bikini bra that shows off her I-cup cleavage.

Sarina is wearing a Dark Red bikini bra that shows a lot of her J-cup bust with a matching thong.

Rose wearing a Sapphire color bikini bra that tightly hugs her I-cups with a matching thong and her tiara on her head.

Fonda is wearing a White nurses hat with her J-cups being held in a White bikini bra and matching thong.

Alice is wearing a Black corset that show the deep valley of her I-cup cleavage and a matching thong with a maids cap on her head.

And finally Blair is wearing a Burnt Orange bikini bra containing her I-cups and a matching thong.

All the Monster girls have only two things in common. The first is that they are all wearing collars around their necks the same color as their 'uniforms' with their names with Jaden as their 'owner' engraved on the pendants. And the second is the look of complete love and loyalty on their faces as they all said

"Merry Christmas Master!"

 **/ / / / /**

 **Well this was longer than my first oneshot 'Ashachu's Mating Session' and I hope you all enjoy.**

 **And Happy Holiday**


End file.
